De Bodas y Mentiras
by Amy1294
Summary: Durante un vuelo a Londres para asistir a una boda familiar, Harry y Ginny –amigos de infancia– acuerdan inocentemente hacerse pasar por comprometidos para hacer feliz al padre de Harry, que está en un mal estado de salud.


Hola, la historia que les presento a continuación esta basada en la película con el mismo nombre " **De Bodas y Mentiras** " o " **One Small Hitch** ", la película en lo personal me gusta, y me encantó la idea de poder adaptarla a una historia de Harry y Ginny ya que exactamente la protagonista es pelirroja.

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad si no de la encantadora mujer J.K Rowling. Y la película con sus guiones es de: Brett Henenberg y John Burgess.

Espero que les agrade esta historia tanto como a mí. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido.

Gracias y disfruten de este primer capitulo  
 **A**

* * *

 **DE BODAS Y MENTIRAS**

 _ **Capítulo 1. No ese tipo de relación**_

Los árboles que rodeaban aquel edificio grande daban la impresión de que parecía más bien un castillo con el estilo en el que fue diseñado, pero que esperamos de la ciudad escocesa Edimburgo si el puro estilo de esta a través de la historia es magnífico y su serie de departamentos y casas que invitan a mas que uno a querer vivir en ellos, claro que para el casanova Harry Potter, eso pasaba desapercibido, eso que lo rodeaba no tenía importancia si cada vez tenía a una buena dama de compañía para pasar sus ratos, porque así era él, relajado y un libre cazador de mujeres que conseguía todo fácilmente con una palabras bonitas, una sonrisa que podría derretir a más de una mujer y sobre todo una mirada cautivadora gracias a esos ojos verdes que le fueron heredados de su madre, cosa por la cual, estaba bastante agradecido. Si, definitivamente Harry James Potter lo tenía todo a sus jóvenes 26 años donde a su momento, los planes de boda quedaban definitivamente fuera de sus pensamientos.

En aquel departamento justamente en el sillón se alcanzaban a distinguir dos siluetas, claramente, por el tipo de cuerpo de cada uno y es que al estar tan pegados no se distinguía quien estaba ganando la contienda, su cuerpo en esos momentos estaba jadeando y disfrutando el grato rato que le estaba ofreciendo su actual novia, Cho Chang, la linda asiática que conoció en la universidad, y con la cual hasta ahorita ha durado mucho, según él, dos meses para ser exactos y es que su cara, su cuerpo lograban una grandiosa armonía y eso a él, le fascinaba de ella. Él acariciaba toda su espalda mientras ella, arriba de él, lo besaba desesperada, como si no lo hubiese hecho desde hace un buen tiempo, perdiendo así, la noción del tiempo.

-Vamos a perder el vuelo- dice Harry entre besos y aprovechando que Cho se despega un poco de él para volver a besarlo.

-Tomaremos otro-le responde esta sin querer despegarse de el por un momento.

Harry sonríe y al girar su cabeza de tal forma que su novia siguiera besando su cuello, se da cuenta que dentro de la bolsa de Cho, misma que esta tirada en el piso, se encuentra una revista donde alcanza a leer "Acepto"…

-¿Pero qué es esto?-Pregunta Harry mientras estira su brazo para poder alcanzar no solo uno, si no varios tomos de revistas similares.

-¿Qué es qué?-pregunta Cho mientras vuelve a la realidad y se separa del chico, quedando aun encima de él.

-"Acepto", "Casate", "La estrella nupcial"- leía mientras pasaba de una revista en otra leyendo los títulos de estas- ¿"guía de novias"?- pregunta intrigado.

\- Es para leer en el avión-le contesta ella de una forma tranquila.

-El vuelo a Londres no dura tanto-le contesta este mientras sigue pasmado por el tipo de lectura que su novia pretendía leer…

-Lo sé pero, vamos a una boda- le contesta Cho al mismo tiempo que se inclina para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí, pero, a la boda de la mejor amiga de mi madre-Sigue contestando Harry mientras que con un par de movimientos consigue sentarse de forma civil en el sillón.

-Tus padres estarán allí- dice Cho.

-¿Y?- pregunta Harry un tanto exasperado por lo que, imaginándose, quiere no escuchar de la chica.

-Y como nuestra relación está avanzando-sigue Cho con un tono dulce.

-Uy uy uy uy- la detiene Harry antes de que suelte lo que no quiere oír-Espera, espera, espera, Cho, ¿Por qué,…- se detiene y trata de mirarla fija y seriamente-¿Por qué crees exactamente que vamos a hacer este viaje juntos?

-¡Oh vamos Harry!-sonríe-Sé que me has invitado para que conozca a tus padres.

Y así de rápido se encontraba en un taxi rumbo a su apartamento, "demasiado sensual para ser verdad" pensó mientras negando con su cabeza sonreía, era obvio que ella no sería ni la primera ni la última mujer que pasaba por su lista de chicas.

* * *

La casa que compartía con sus ex compañeras de universidad y ahora sus colegas en el trabajo era amplia, con bueno toques juveniles que inspiraban libertad y cierto romanticismo, claro que, al vivir con tres chicas además de ella, era inevitable tener entre todas por lo menos a una que estuviera loca por querer casarse y el único tema de conversación para ella eran vestidos, anillos, baile y todo aquello que estuviese relacionado con una boda, y es que, en la época en la que se situaba el matrimonio era el éxito de tu vida, claramente ella era soñadora, quería casarse y forma una familia pero el plan estaba pospuesto, por un plazo corto ya que actualmente estaba saliendo desde hace cinco meses con un chico, Michael Corner, buen partido que quería presentar a la familia donde lo conocían como "el hombre misterioso" y es que su dedicación a la música no se encontraba dentro de los estándares del chico perfecto para su familia, principalmente para su hermano, sus sobreproctetores hermanos, ser la más chica de una gran familia traía buenas ventajas, pero hasta cierto punto ella siempre encontraba más desventajas que puntos a su favor. Ginevra Weasley se desarrollaba, convivía y disfrutaba de la vida a su mero estilo.

Y ahí estaba ella, parada frente al espejo observando su figura con ese vestido color guinda, _¿en que estaba pensando su madre al elegir esos vestidos?_ , peor, _¿en qué pensó exactamente cuándo decidió volver a reanudar sus votos de casamiento?_ , no es como si después de una gran vida hecha a lado de su padre esta terminara y se separaran, seamos sinceros, nunca ha visto más amor entre otras parejas como el que existe entre sus padres, definitivamente, deseaba que le picara el mismo bichito amoroso. Al ser la hija menor tenía que, no, estaba obligada a ser una de las damas de honor, claramente ahora se arrepentía, ese vestido decía todo menos que era una dama y sobre todo de honor, pero por su madre haría todo.

-Vamos Ginny esto es una locura-decia su amiga Susan al otro lado de la puerta del cuarto

-Date prisa, seguro que luces preciosa-le dice su amiga Lisa que se encontraba tirada en el sillón viendo el techo por lo aburrida que se estaba convirtiendo esa situación.

-¡Vamos! No es para tanto, no puedes verte tan mal-insiste Susan

Al otro lado del cuarto Ginny estaba que moría,

-Dios mio- exclama Ginny, ¡claro que se miraba mal!, seguía mirándose, giraba su torso de tal forma que pudiese ver bien el vestido, frunció el ceño y no le quedo más que disponerse a salir- Esta bien ya voy- un par de comentarios no tenían por qué hacerla sentir mal, supone que, al ser una dama de honor, estas expuesta a varios comentarios negativos, una de las etapas de una boda.

Gira la perilla de la puerta y ahí estaba ella, expuesta a las miradas de sus amigas que parecían radares, un gran escáner que no querían perder nada de vista, eran como un espejo de 360 grados, definitivamente, ese no era su día y no creía que podría ponerse peor.

-Sean sinceras-les dice Ginny, mientras gira para que puedan "apreciar" mejor el vestido

-Quizás sea porque es de dama de honor-Le dice de una forma tranquila su amiga Christine- Esos vestidos suelen ser…-y con sus manos hace una expresión que ella no capta.

-¿Es tan feo?- les pregunta Ginny un poco asustada

-¡Diviértete en el baile!-menciona Lisa para romper aquella situación tan tensa que se hizo a lo que Christine ríe de forma nerviosa.

-¡Claro!, gracias-les contesta Ginny de forma sarcástica mientras gira y se dispone a regresar a la misma habitación en la que se encontraba.

-¿Qué se va a poner Michael?-Le pregunta Christine

-No sé lo que se va a poner, ¡tampoco es que nos vayamos a casar!-Le contesta Ginny mientras busca su ropa para cambiarse

Su celular suena, y su tono, ¡dios su tono!, la marcha nupcial versión animada, a su favor, venia como uno de los tonos predeterminados en su celular y era el que mejor se escuchaba.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!-pregunta Lisa mientras toma el celular de Ginny-¿Por qué pusiste esa música tan rara como tono para tu celular?-provoca las risas de las otras dos chicas.

-Mi teléfono ¡dámelo!-le decía Ginny mientras se lo arrebatada de su mano.

Y ahí iba llegando él, en su auto rojo deportivo, y como siempre tan alocado que apenas y alcanza a frenar frente a la casa al mismo tiempo que toca el claxon de forma desesperada.

-¡Mierda! Ya llego- Ginny corre rápidamente a quitarse el vestido y ponerse más cómoda.

-Tranquila estas muy bien, quiero decir, te vez guapa-Le dice Susan.

Mientras Lisa se levanta del sillón y sale por el balcón dispuesta a callar los ruidos que provoca Michael desde su automóvil.

-¡Esperate un poco!-le grita Lisa molesta

-¡Deprisa Ginny, Londres nos espera preciosa!-Grita emocionado Michael que una se encuentra sentado en la puerta del carro mirando hacia arriba.

-¡Vete a la mierda Michael!-le dice Lisa

Las chicas no estaban de acuerdo con la relación que Ginny compartía con Michael, era guapo sí, pero su aspecto físico daba a mucho a desear una vez que el tipo se disponía a hablar y es que solo se la pasaba hablando de él, su banda y su gran atracción. Definitivamente Ginny era mucho para él, pero si su amiga, momentáneamente era feliz con él, ellas lo serian también.

-Ginny, ¿Qué le has contado a tus padres sobre Michael?-le pregunta Susan

-Nada, solo les dije que iba a ir con un hombre misterioso-le responde esta mientras se acomoda el vestido que se cambio

-Entonces, ¿no saben que está en una banda?-le pregunta Lisa desconcertada

-¡No!, ni siquiera les he dicho que es músico-contesta Ginny mientras se coloca un poco de maquillaje

-¡Oh! Seguro que les encantara conocerlo-Le dice sarcásticamente Christine provocando la risa de Susan y Lisa.

-Está bien, ¿saben qué?, he pensado que si pasamos unos días ahí, solos con mi familia, tal vez a ellos les agrade el Michael Corner que yo conozco- dice esperanzada Ginny

-Ahhhh-contestan al unísono las tres amigas.

Ella así lo esperaba, que sus padres aceptaran la relación que tenía con Michael y que podría ser aspirante a contraer matrimonio con él podría el marcar el inicio de una mejor vida.

Y sin más partió con Michael rumbo al aeropuerto, ahí estaban los dos, en ese ambiente tenso que se creó a raíz del escándalo que armo con sus ruidos al momento de estarla esperando en la casa, si algo que no le gustaba a Ginevra Weasley era que la apuraran pero más le molestaban las acciones que la obligaban a apurarse aún más.

-¿Cuánto veces quieres que me disculpe?-le pregunta Michael rompiendo el hielo provocando que Ginny lo viera por primera vez en todo el camino.

-Una vez estaría bien-le dice Ginny con una cara de pocos amigos

-Cariño…-empieza Michael

-Oh no…-Ahí iba otra vez pensó Ginny, siempre que peleaban, él simplemente empezaba a cantar algo y en menos de lo que piensa ya caía rendida a sus pies y sonriente como un sol en primavera.

-Amor perdóname…-seguía Michael con un tono seductor y siguiendo la balada que acababa de comenzar en la radio.

-No lo voy a hacer porque eres idiota-un chorro de sinceridad escupido por Ginny, que claro, Michael daba por alago que por insulto

-Dame uno pues-le decía Michael con un sonrisa matadora mientras que con su índice se tocaba sus labios de tal forma que provoca la risa no solo de ella si no que por la acción realizada el también termina riendo.

Llegando al aeropuerto, ahí estaban los dos, tratando de descifrar tanto nudo hecho a las cuerdas que sostenían las maletas que decidieron colocar en la parte de arriba del coche.

-Si el conejo pasa por el agujero, y el zorro persigue al conejo…-incoherencias que salían de la boca de Michael mientras desataba las maletas que claramente, para él era tarea difícil…

-Si pasas la cuerda por la…-

-¡Ginny!-le grita Michael desesperado -¡por favor!

-Está bien, lo siento…-a Ginny no le queda de otra más que esperar a que termine con la tarea que para ser sincera, si ella la hubiese hecho las maletas ya estarían listas para ser llevadas dentro.

Michael desesperado escucha el tono de teléfono de Ginny y enojado le pregunta - ¡¿Es tu celular?!-Ella al haberse trabado pensando en lo de las maletas no se percató del sonido

-¡Sí!, lo siento, es mi hermano, espera...-Contesta Ginny una vez que encuentra el teléfono y decide contestarlo. – Hola Ron, ¿Qué tal?

-¿A qué hora llegas?-pregunta este al otro lado del teléfono

-¡¿Otra vez?!-

-No te enfades conmigo, mamá me ha pedido que asegurara…-

-A media noche-lo interrumpe Ginny- y no vuelvas a preguntarme-

-¿Traes un cuchillo?-Es ahora Michael quien interrumpe a Ginny

-¿Por qué he yo de traer un cuchillo?-Le pregunta exasperada Ginny

-Espera, ¿el hombre misterioso quiere que lleves un cuchillo al aeropuerto?, llama a la policía, es un terrorista- Le dice Ron un tanto molesto

-Si es, es terrible, gracias por tu consejo-le contesta Ginny

-¿Has visto a Harry?-

-No, aun no, llámale a su celular. Tengo que colgar, no vemos en Londres-le dice Ginny

-Espera, espera espera…-pero muy tarde, ella colgó.

Ginny se gira para encontrase con un Michael aun peleando con las maletas, ¿acaso era tan difícil desatar un par de nudos?, todavía y los hubiera hecho ella o alguna de sus amigas pero ¡no! Él era el quien hizo los amarres a las cuerdas, lo bueno que su vuelo se había retrasado, si no, Dios sabe cuánto durarían en aquella situación.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí, en el pequeño bar del aeropuerto se encontraba Harry bebiendo un buen vaso de brandy deseoso de estar con un chica, había pensado seriamente llamar a Padma, esa chica realmente era linda, pero a estas alturas lo más probable es que no quisiera verlo. Y sin más, su teléfono suena y mira el nombre de Ron en el registro.

-Dimeeeeeee…-Contesta Harry un poco aflojerado

-A mí tampoco me gusta como juegan los Canons-le dice Ron que a juzgar por su tono de voz, se encontraba comiendo

-Lo siento Ron, he tenido un mal día-le contesta Harry

-Mmm-trozo grande de comida en su boca

-Ya te contare cuando llegue-

-Sí, lo estoy deseando-le dice Ron-Oye, ¿has visto a Ginny?, quiero saber cómo es el hombre misterioso

-Uhm no, no la he visto…-contesta Harry que a su vez su vista es dirigida a una chica que va entrando al bar- peroooo…-la sigue con la vista- acaba de aparecer otra cosa en el radar-

-No, no no no, ¡Harry!, tienes que subir a ese avión, la boda de mis padres se celebrara en casa de los tuyos-le dice Ron asustado

-Relájate, han retrasado el vuelo-le dice Harry sin apartar los ojos de la chica

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-pregunta Ron

-Tres horas-contesta Harry, obviamente ella sería su blanco para ese rato.

-¿Esta buena?-pregunta con voz baja Ron para después escuchar un sonido punzante, señal de que Harry había colgado.

* * *

Y ahí estaba Michael, celebrando, al fin había podido deshacer los nudos de aquel cochinero que armo, _al fin-_ pensó Ginny

-¿Michael?-Pregunta un hombre alto y delgado que se acerca a ellos haciendo que estos voltearan al mismo tiempo

-Holaa…-contesta Michael con su cara de espanto-¿Qué haces aquí?- obviamente le sorprende verlo

-Bueno, he venido a traer a la madre de Filis-le contesta el mientras se acerca un poco más seguro

-¿Enserio?, y ¿tu solo?-le pregunta con cierto temor mientras a lo lejos se escucha la risa de una chica, _esto no está pasando_ , pensó Michael.

-¿Eres Michael?-le pregunta la chica muy sonriente

-Claro, soy yo-contesta Michael con una sonrisa fingida

-Eres como me imaginaba-le contesta alegremente la chica

 _Es el momento de entrar_ -penso Ginny,

-¿Qué tal? ¡Hola!, soy Ginny-contesta la chica desconcertada por la situación

-Hola, yo soy Filis y este es mi Marido Ralph-le contesta temerosa la chica

-¡Oh! Son Filis y Ralph-dice Ginny emocionada-Estaba deseando conocerlos-

-Lo mismo digo-contesta el ahora conocido Ralph mientras que con cierta preocupación toma a su esposa de la espalda con el propósito de irse-Cariño, tenemos que irnos-

-Oh espera, un momento…-le dice Filis mientras se quita la mano de su marido y se acerca a Ginny.- ¿Eres amiga de Brigitte?-pregunta ella con tono de preocupación.

-¿Quién es Brigitte?-contesta Ginny con tono desconcertante. La chica se le queda viendo con una cara de pocas amigos y sin más lo suelta…

-Su esposa…-suelta la chica mientras dirige la mirada a Michael.

* * *

 **¿Les gusto? ¿Se vale que le continúe?**

 **Agradecería un review de su parte y me gustaría conocer cuáles son sus opiniones respecto a la historia, aclaro que personajes amados por nosotros aparecerán conforme se vaya desarrollando el contenido.**

 **Les agradezco su tiempo de lectura,**

 **A.**


End file.
